Purely Accidental
by Jeelynasaurus
Summary: Now you've fallen in love with Kakuzu as well as Hidan. So which one will you pick or . . . will you obtain neither of them? Lemon. The second fic in my Purely series.


p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;""And here I thought you had eyes only for Hidan."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" A growl rumbles through the room as you grab a fistful of long, black hair, and bring your lovers lips colliding down on yours, bruising the soft, sensitive skin. You both pull away at the same time, (e/c) connecting with green, pupiless orbs in a vicious glare./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Shut the fuck up Kakuzu."/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kakuzu lets out a deep chuckle, his chest rumbling with vibrations you can hear as press yourself ever closer to his body, wrapping your legs around his waist. Before you can even ready yourself, Kakuzu enters you with such force that your head snaps back and hits the wall. You scowl at him and open your mouth, words forming, but before they can be released, the man in front of you is moving again. Now all that comes out of your lips is a curse. /p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh fuck!"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" Midnight nails rake down a tanned back, drawing blood as they sink into the toned flesh. The only response is the sound of skin snapping against skin, and the curling of toes as the pace is picked up. Kakuzu is teasing you, every once in a while sliding himself over the spot that sends rushes of adrenaline throughout your body./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" A snarl is ripped from your throat as your teeth latch onto a hardened nipple, licking and sucking your newly found toy. Kakuzu lets out a moan, and a wicked smile alights your face, as you continue your torture. Hips connect feverishly as the partner of your boyfriend finally relinquishes control and hits the point deep inside you./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You let go of your prize with a empop /emas you call out his name. Your eyes almost roll back into your head as Kakuzu's steady rhythm is replaced by a fast, uncontrolled pace. Red is smeared on the wall behind you as he repeatedly slams you into it./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" "_!"/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You realize that it is Kakuzu who has just yelled your name, but you can not respond as you let out a sound somewhere between a moan and a sigh. Your eyes shut closed tightly, and your hands come away stained as you pull them from Kakuzu's back and latch onto his arms are lost in a release that spins you, twirling, into a sky filled with millions of colors, the dancing lights playing underneath your eyelids./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You fall limply into Kakuzu's arms, hearing his harsh breathing, but not moving from the spot, your eyes still tightly shut, trying to block out your thoughts. However, one invades your mind, continues to squeeze your conscience tightly./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" You never thought it would end like this. That you would be the reason for your relationship with Hidan to end. You had always imagined that emhe/em would betray emyou/em, or that your similar personalities would be too much. Little did you know, you would have this little slip up, this little accident. That's all it was. It didn't mean anything else./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" As Kakuzu finally regains his breath, he picks you up, and drops you onto his bed, earning him another scowl. His only response is to slide under the covers with you and pull you close. As you rest a hand on his chest, and close your eyes, you feel sleep start to overtake you. However, not before a conclusion forms in your mind./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" This was not an accident./p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;"emHidan will never forgive you./em/p  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p 


End file.
